Desde el fondo de mi corazón
by Arual811
Summary: El día de su Boda Bella recuerda todo su pasado y verdadero amor.
1. TUYA

TUYA

-10 centavos por tus pensamientos- dijo Emmett

-Emmett, que alegría verte- dijo bella abrazándolo

-No podía faltar a la Boda de mi prima favorita, lo bueno que eres la única sino tendría problemas-

-Tonto, es lindo verlos a todos reunidos por mi, los extraño tanto-

-Isabella no te pongas sentimental o arruinaras el trabajo de Alice y me matara.

-No te apures Rose siempre te puede defender. – dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Recuerda que los ángeles no lloran, ok- dijo y la abrazo fuertemente.

_**Flashbacks**_

Habían pasado 2 meses desde el regreso del padre de Alice, las cosas estaban cada vez mejor Edward

aun y cuando era mayor que Bella se habían convertido en inseparables, lo cual ocasiono que varias chicas

la odiaran por tener la atención del chico mas guapo, esto a ella solo le daba risa y se sentía cada vez mas feliz a su lado.

-En que piensas Bella- pregunto Edward

-En que cada vez son mas integrantes en tu Club de Fans y por lo cual también tengo mas chicas que me odian-

-No le des importancia, pierden su tiempo ninguna de ellas me interesa- dijo y vio como la chica bajo su mirada y mordió su labio.

-Ahora que tienes, por que te pones así?- dijo tomando su barbilla haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

-No es nada, solo que cuando tengas novia voy a extrañar pasar tiempo contigo.

-Bella, quien dijo que me tienes que extrañar-

-Edward es lógico cuando tengas novia vas a tener que verla y salir con ella, por lo cual no tendrás tiempo para mi.

-Creo que no entiendes nada verdad.- dijo un tanto brusco Edward

-No, no te entiendo-

-Bella eres tu de la chica de quien estoy enamorado, desde que te vi ese sábado llegando con Alice no pude dejar de

pensar en ti, tu sonrisa, tu mirada me fue enamorado cada vez mas, no puedo guardar esto por mas tiempo, BELLA TE AMO.

Bella lloraba en silencio, no podría creer que por primera vez la vida le sonriera pero estaba agradecida.

-Oh Edward- dijo y lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por su cuello- yo también TE AMO-dijo y se fundieron en un tierno y perfecto beso-

-Upps- dijo Bella riéndose-

-Que paso- pregunto Edward sorprendido-

-Es que este es mi primer beso y no se si lo hice bien- dijo una sonrojada Bella

-Amor no te preocupes la practica lleva a la perfección-

Las cosas entre Bella y Edward cada vez estaban mejor, todos esperaban que esto pasara por lo que cuando les dieron

la noticia que estaban juntos todos los felicitaron.

-Amor que te pasa, últimamente estas muy distraída, algo te preocupa?- pregunto con voz baja Edward para que nadie los escuchara

-Si amor, es que, bueno-dijo titubeante

-Tranquila amor dime que te sucede-

-Es que te deseo a ti- dijo en el oído de su novio

-Ya me tienes hermosa- dijo sonriendo

-No Edward, te quiero, te deseo, quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma

-Bella estas segura, sabes que no me gustaría que hicieras algo de lo cual te arrepentirse después

-Estoy segura y este momento lo quiero compartir contigo, es el regalo que te quiero dar antes que te marches,

quiero que sepas que siempre te esperare.

Ese día se marcharon de la casa de los Cullen rumbo a casa de Bella, su padre pasaría la noche en casa de Billy para

celebrar el cumpleaños de este y era la oportunidad perfecta para los planes ellos. Entraron a la casa ambos mostraban

nerviosismo, Edward ya tenia experiencia pero el solo hecho de imaginar el paso que su novia se atrevía a dar con él lo hacia

sentir el amor mas grande que cualquier ser humano podría sentir, subieron la escalera lentamente y entraron a la habitación.

Bella no sabia que hacer como reaccionar, pero sabia perfectamente que ella tenia que tomar la iniciativa para darle la seguridad

de que su novio necesitaba, se acero a el y paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo vio fijamente a los ojos, le dijo _**– TE AMO-**_

y lo beso, sus labios se acompasaron perfectamente pero la sensación era diferente, era la anticipación a lo que estaba

por ocurrir, los besos se volvieron cada vez mas demandantes, ya no importaba quien tenia el control solo se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos.

Edward comenzó a besar todo el rostro de Bella con suma delicadeza y le repetía un TE AMO, para darle

la seguridad de su belleza, si labios bajaron por su cuello hasta encontrar los tirantes de su vestido mismo que

lentamente comenzó a subirle por sus piernas hasta sacarlo por la cabeza esto la dejo ella expuesta a él ya

que no tenia puesto sostén por lo cual no pudo dejar de observar los senos cremosos de su amada completamente

erectos, le susurro al oído- eres _**insoportablemente hermosa**_- y comenzó a succionar su pechos, esto ocasiono un

gemino de ella, Bella recobro un poco la coordinación de sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar torpemente la camisa

de su amado y se la quito, se deleito por el escultural cuerpo marcado, Edward vio sus ojos y descubrió deseo y

lujuria en ellos- _**tócame amor**__**-**_ dijo y acerco las manos de ella a su torso desnudo, las manos comenzaron a tocar

cada parte de él y las volvió a tomar y las dirigió al botón de sus pantalones y entre los dos lo abrieron y bajaron el cierre,

este se quito los pantalones y los aventó a alguna parte de la habitación.

Edward llevo a Bella a al cama y la acostó, este la comenzó a besar en todo su cuerpo, bajando por su vientre plano y

bajo la ultima prenda de ella, la observo desnuda completamente para él, sabia que después de esto no podría dejar que

nadie mas la tocara era de el, no importaba que el mundo le dijera egoísta por que ella valía la pena serlo, se acerco sus

labios y la beso con pasión demostrándole todo lo que sentía, ella se sentía tan húmeda tan preparada para el, mientras

se dejaba arrastrar por aquel beso sintió como algo la penetraba lo que la hizo gemir abrió los ojos y se topo con un

sonrisa en la cara de su novio quien había introducido un dedo en su intimidad- _**Oh Bella estas tan húmeda y tan **_

_**preparada para mi, estas segura que quieres **__**continuar**_- ella solo pudo asistir, de pronto sintió que la mano de el la

dejaba y dejo salir un bufido de reproche- _**ya voy amor**_- dijo Edward mientras se levantaba y buscaba en condón en su pantalón,

Bella se sorprendió al ver al chico completamente desnudo y cuando voltio pudo ver algo que la comenzó a preocupar,

¿Cómo cabria aquello en ella?, Edward vio la preocupación de la chica y se posiciono sobre ella y la vio a los ojos y le dijo:

_**tranquila amor, esto dolerá un poco pero prometo cuidarte**_- dijo y la beso, esto la relajo y de pronto sintió algo duro que

la penetraba sacándole el aire, era un dolor con ardor lo que sentía, no pudo controlar las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos

_**- Bella, amor tranquila**_- dijo Edward y ella trato de relajarse, de pronto comenzó a acostumbrarse a la sensación y fue ella quien

le hizo saber con su caderas a su amado que esta lista, el comenzó a penetrarla lentamente para que no le doliera tanto, pero de

pronto las palabras de ella lo tomaron por sorpresa- _**mas fuerte**_- y comenzó la danza de 2 cuerpos amándose y de mostrándose

el amor tan puro y real que sentía, Bella no dejaba de sentirse la mujer mas afortunada del mundo de pronto sintió que un nudo

se acumulaba en su estomago y de pronto exploto y se dejo llevar por toda le emoción que sentía su cuerpo temblaba junto al de

su amado y escucho a Edward llegar al clímax gritando su nombre, ambos se tumbaron tratando de recuperar la normalidad de

sus respiraciones solo acompañado por un te amo que se dijeron.

_**-Fin flashbacks**_

-Hija ya es hora, ¿estas lista?- pregunto Charlie

-Si papá- dijo Bella y camino para que dar al lado de su padre mientras la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar,

la iglesia estaba adornada por demasiadas flores a su paso veía caras conocidas y se topo con unos hermosos

ojos verdes que la veían con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esto la hizo sonreír.

-Hija se que con Jacob serás muy feliz- dijo su padre al oído mientras avanzaba.


	2. La promesa

_-Hija ya es hora, ¿estas lista?- pregunto Charlie_

_-Si papá- dijo Bella y camino para que dar al lado de su padre mientras la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar, _

_la iglesia estaba adornada por demasiadas flores a su paso veía caras conocidas y se topo con unos hermosos _

_ojos verdes que la veían con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esto la hizo sonreír. _

_-Hija se que con Jacob serás muy feliz- dijo su padre al oído mientras avanzaba._

Aquellas palabras rondaban constantemente en la mente de Bella, se preguntaba si ella podría hacerlo feliz a él un amando a otro hombre.

Flashbacks

Bella estaba sentada frente al televisor cambiaba de canal si fijarse que trasmitían de pronto se topo con una de sus películas preferidas "Diarios de una pasaron", sabia que lloraría como cada vez que la veía pero ahora lloraba por que ella sabia lo que era amar con esa fuerza e intensidad, tenia 6 meses de haber terminado su carrera de Administración de Empresas, desde el ultimo año de su carrera se había mudado con Edward ya que habían decidido dar el siguiente paso en su relación: Casarse, cada vez la fecha estaba mas cerca, querían unir sus vidas en el lugar donde la magia del amor entre ellos se había dado Forks por lo que tenían 3 meses de haber regresado, acordaron que él trabajaría junto a su padre en el Hospital y ella ayudaría a su mejor amiga y cuñada con el restaurant que estaba por emprender mismo que no se había aun terminado por que Alice como siempre se empañaba en dedicar su tiempo a los preparativos de la boda que seria en 2 meses, Bella no podía mas que sentirse feliz por que la vida le había dado una nueva familia y el amor de su príncipe de ensueño.

Mientras Bella dejaba volar su mente en los recuerdos tocaron a su puerta, se levando lentamente al ver por la ventana observo un coche aparcado a fuera de la casa por lo cual sabia perfectamente quien era las persona que la esperaba, abrió la puerta y tenia frente a ella a su mejor amiga y cuñada Alice, pero noto que algo extraño pasaba sus ojos estaban llorosos aun cuando trato de sonreír no pudo disimular que algo pasaba.

-Alice que pasa- dijo dejándola entrar

-Bella, necesito decirte algo- dijo la chica con la voz quebrada

-Alice me estas asustando, dime que ocurre-

-¡Es Edward!, tuvo un accidente cuando venia para acá y lo llevaron al hospital-

-Alice, estas jugando verdad, dime que es una broma- exigió Bella gritando

-No, yo venia detrás de él cuando paso todo- dijo Alice llorando

-Vamos al hospital necesito verlo- dijo Bella saliendo de la casa, corrió al auto de su amiga y se subió

En el trayecto ambas chicas lloraban en silencio, Bella agradecía que a Alice le gustara manejar rápido por que sentía que cada minuto que pasaba su agonía crecía, cuando llegaron al Hospital Carlise las esperaba.

-Carlise ¿como esta?, puedo verlo- decía Bella desesperada

-Tranquila hija, ahorita te paso para que lo veas, pero antes tengo que decirte como esta- dijo estoy y tomo aire para continuar- Edward fue impactado por un chico que se encontraba en estado de ebriedad y por el exceso de velocidad que tenia no pudo controlar el carro e impacto a Edward, el golpe fue fuerte y a perdido mucha sangre, como sabrás yo no he podido atender pero acabo de ver los resultados Bella, hija tienes que ser fuerte, no creo que sobreviva- dijo Carlise en un susurro y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-No, no es cierto, el debe vivir, lo amo, mi vida sin el no tiene sentido, se pondrá bien yo lo se, tengo que decírselo- decía Bella llorando el los brazos de Carlise quien la tenia abrazada..

-Hija tienes que tranquilizarte si lo quieres ver- Carlise la tomo por los hombros- recuerda que alguien depende de ti ahora-

-Carlise lo quiero ver- dijo Bella

Carlise se fue a arreglar todo para que Bella pudiera ingresar a cuidados intensivos y la condujo por los pasillos, cuando entraron al área de cuidados Intensivos con la vestimenta que le dio la enfermera Bella sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, entro lentamente al cuarto donde estaba su prometido.

Edward parecía estar dormido si no fuera por los golpes que tenia en su cuerpo y todo los cables que tenia conectados pensaría que era una mala broma que le estaban haciendo, se acerco lentamente a la cama y tomo la mano de entre las suyas, al hacerlo Edward abrió los ojos lentamente y clavo su mirada en su amaba.

-Bella amor- dijo con voz muy baja-

-Shhh, no hables amor aquí estoy debes descansar-decía Bella sin poder controlar las lagrimas que salían de su ojos.

-No amor necesito decirte algo- dijo esto cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro y volvió a abrir los ojos para perderse en esos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba- Bella quiero que me perdones por no poder cumplir mi palabra, perdón por no ser el primero en todo como siempre te lo prometí, se que no saldré de aquí y no podré llevarte al altar como siempre soñé en donde quería gritarle al mundo que solamente tu eres lo que me importa, pero hoy quiero que me prometas que no voltearas a tras y seguras con tu camino, quiero que busques ti felicidad y encuentres un hombre que te cuide y te haga todo lo yo no podré hacer mas.- decía esto entre el llanto silencioso que ahogaba su garganta.

-No Edward vas a salir de aquí, si no lo quieres hacer por mi hazlo por nuestro Bebe, Edward vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazada- dijo pegando lentamente su frente a la de su amado ocasionando el llanto de este.

-¡Oh Bella!, voy a ser padre- dijo al borde del llanto- muchas gracias Bella por amarme tanto, solo quiero que me prometas que cumplirás lo que te pedí, si no llego a salir de aquí, quiero que me lo prometas- decía entre suplicas.

-Edward no quiero hacerlo, pero si con mi promesa te puedes recuperar, Si Edward cumpliré tu petición, pero es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

-Gracias por su promesa- dijo besando suavemente sus labios ya que aun seguían los la frente unida- Bella un amor como el nuestro no tiene tiempo ni distancia, nuestro amor sobrepasara todas las barreras y la eternidad, quiero que siempre recuerdes que los amo a los dos, se que serás la mejor madre y siempre dile ami hijo que lo amo, que por la eternidad los amare a los dos- dijo esto y comenzó a tener un ataque, Bella comenzó a gritar y Carlise llego con varias enfermeras, una de ellas saco a Bella ala fuerza del cuarto y la llevo a la sala de espera donde se encontraba el resto de la familia, después de unos minutos que parecerían haber sido horas Carlise salio junto a otro Doctor a quien Bella conocía con el nombre de Eleazar y quien era amigo de su suegro, al verlos Bella corrió para quedar frente a ellos y fueron unas palabras lo que le cambiaron la vida.

-Lo siento mucho, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos- dijo Eleazar viendo a Bella quien al escuchar esto no supo mas que todo se volvió negro.

Los meses pasaron lentamente, Bella muchas veces entraba en depresión pero todo la familia Cullen la soportaba para no dejarla caer y le recordaban que Edward le hacia dejado el mejor regalo del mundo a su bebe quien ya sabían seria niño, fue en ese tiempo cuando se reencontró con Jacob su viejo amigo y mecánico, el la apoyo siempre, fue el primero que la hizo reír después de meses, la convenció de regresar a trabajar con Alice, cuando se cumplían exactamente 7meses de la muerte de Edward, Bella comenzó a sentir las contracciones y fue su primo Emmett quien la llevo al hospital y después de 6 horas de parto nació Anthony Cullen quien era el retrato de su padre en especial esos ojos verdes que eran una copia fiel de los de Edward la única diferencia era el color de cabello ya que lo tenia castaño igual que el de su madre.

Fin flashbacks

Bella dirigió su mirada al chico que la esperaba en el altar era alto, moreno, cabello negro y que ahora tenia dibujada una gran sonrisa en su rostro Jacob su mejor amigo y quien siempre la amo en silencio según le había confesado 2años atrás después la fiesta celebración de los 2 años de Anthony, ella le dejo en claro que su corazón se lo habían llevado y no lo tenia ya pero Jacob le pidió una oportunidad diciéndole que el nunca intentaría suplantar a Edward solo quería hacerla feliz y ser un buen padre para su hijo, esto le recordó aquella promesa que le había hecho a su primer y único amor, fue cuando accedió y ahora estaba aquí a punto de darle el si al chico que sabia que nunca lo podría amar, pero que entre los dos se apoyarían y le daría a aquel pequeño que ahora la observaba feliz de 4años una familia de verdad.

-Si papá, yo también se que seré muy feliz con él- respondió al oído de su padre.

Hoy la verían convertida en la esposa de Jacob pero ella sabia que toda la vida seria mujer del único hombre que robo su corazón su primer y único amor Edward Cullen.

FIN


End file.
